The Demon Siblings of Darkness
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the owner of Darkness. It clings to her in the form of darkness, though she doesn't even know it yet. Sealed in her human form, her heart is as warm as the sun. Though soon, it'll be froze....DISCONTINUED. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**A/N I got this idea from a simple title. I probably won't write much on it, but oh well. I'm still gonna write it. The title was 'The Demon Hidden In Darkness' I liked the title, so if G. Lonely doesn't mind, I'm going to use the title as well. This chapter will be about the 'demon in the darkness'. So, you have to pay attention to this chapter. If you like, then it's the Prologue. Enjoy. Oh, and, Sakura's 18, forgot about that. By the way, there's no real pairings. Well, there could be, but I'd have to say it in the summary...only because this story is mostly about Sakura and Madara.**

_Prologue: Past and Present_

The demoness of darkness is one of the very few creature's that should be feared. This demoness, is very dangerous. She has many names. Yami, Ankoku, Kurayami, and Kuragari. But the one she goes by the most, is Sakura. She's been the called the best deceptor alive. But of course, all her jutsu's are dark, she is only used for killing. She has trained herself though to hide herself from the world. For, she was sealed in the shape of a pink-haired girl.

Slowly, her memories will return, but on the day she gets all of her memories, hell will be paid. And when that dept is paid, she will leave us, and she will destroy our life as we know it.

No one will live, only the strongest of the strong. Konoha had better prepare for the damage. They hurt little Sakura, because they don't know who she really is. Well, they treat her bad, and guess what? Your the first to go!!

**--**

Sakura Haruno walked to the Hokage's Office. She was smiling wickidly for an unknown reason.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was walking down the road with a katana in her back and a katana in her hand. The one in her hand was covered with her familys blood. The one in her back was covered in her own blood. Her father had managed to attack her..._

_Much like the Uchiha Massacre, only one was left alive. Her little brother. He was also a demon of darkness. He was the second demon. He would help Sakura rule the world. His name, was Ashi. His name for the mortal world, is Madara Uchiha. They had no last name, merely there first name. Sakura's was truely Yami. But, she went by Sakura. Same with Madara. He was 'born' a Uchiha, therefore he got the Sharingan. Sakura merely had her strength. But the strangest thing happened, she managed to steal the Rinnegan from Rokudou Sennin. You see, her and Madara can travel in time. They don't like to, but on special ocations, they will._

_**--**_

_Her and Madara were by a black river when they saw a dead body. The dead body was of there mother. They gasped and they jumped into the river. Her and Madara went to their mother's dead body emotionlessly, but then they hissed in pain when they touched the body, a dragon crawled silently onto their arms and bit down. They hissed deeply but the dragons tattooed themselves onto their skins. They ne-_

_End Flashback._

Sakura was awoken from her flashback when Tsunade touched her shoulder.

"Yami.." Sakura murmured just enough to where no one heard her. Sakura looked down at her hand. In fact, there was a dragons tail from the middle of her palm, and up onto her shoulder. On her shoulder, the dragons head was there. Two bite marks were where the two sharpest teeth were.

"My name is Yami....and my brothers name is Ashi..." Sakura mumbled and Tsunade looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan??" Tsunade asked confused and Sakura hissed in pain when the dragon burned for a moment. She clutched her hand and the burning stopped. The dragon was on her right hand.

"Touch my hand" Sakura mumbled to Sasuke[who was standing next to her] and she pushed her hand towards Sasuke. He merely grunted and turned away from her. Sakura hissed at him and she grabbed his hand. She touched his hand with her own and she started to hiss in pain. She just couldn't get her hand away from his. He was in shock. She was...touching him. It felt so..cold.

Sakura hissed deeper and her eyes flashed to a unknown color. She saw flashes of a smaller Itachi and she even saw Madara. Her eyes flashed back to emerald green and she gasped silently.

She saw Madara smile towards the unknown boy.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and she looked at her own hand. She clutched it. "My name is Yami.." Sakura mumbled before she disappeared into the darkness.

Tsunade was shocked and confused. She didn't understand this... _'I need SAKE!!'_

--

Sakura turned up at a unknown house to her. It was dark all around her. She saw flashes of blood being splattered all over the walls and she licked her lips. She stepped forward and she put a hand on the walls. She also saw flashes of her brother cowering on the floor. Sakura got into the fedal position and she relived her past.

**--Madara/Madara POV--**

I don't remember anything from my past, but at night when I dream, I remember cowering in a unknown house. I also remember seeing a girl named Yami. She told me, _"For now on, if you need me, call the name, Sakura Haruno. I shall be there to protect you. Even though I have killed the family, we still must protect each other. For if one of us dies, then we both die."_

**--Normal POV--**

"Sakura Haruno.." he mumbled and a girl with pink hair turned up in front of him in a fetal position. He had a flashback, and he saw that it was in his very own position when Yami had killed the family. The demon family wasn't a clan at all. They were merely a 'family'. They had the Bijuu as well.

"Yami..Ashi.." Sakura mumbled and she stood up only to sit down by the wall and lean against it. She thought for a moment before she looked at Madara. "Ma..da...ra.." Sakura mumbled and she stood up. She walked over to him and she took off the orange swirl mask. He tried to hit her, but her arm turned to shadows and disappeared in a cloud. Sakura stared at the place her hand had been. After a second, the clouds rejoined and formed her arm again. Madara was taken back.

"Yami? Ashi? My name was Ashi, at one time, I think...and Yami..is my sister" Madara mumbled and Sakura nodded slowly.

"My name is Yami, and I have a brother who's name is Ashi..do you think.." Sakura mumbled and Madara lifted up his mask. His face was covered in a wrap. He unwrapped his head and he looked down at her. (go and look for his face. It's the normal face where it's all perfect and everything..-walks off grumbling-)

"Yami..chan.." Madara mumbled but then he snapped on his mask again when he heard the door open. Sakura had her hand on his shoulder and she looked over her shoulder. There, was a gaping leader. "Hello, Pein" Madara's deep voice said and Sakura thought for a minute.

"Pein..Pein..as in, the Akatsuki Leader...Mmmm..I'm at the Akatsuki Hideout...tell me, Ashi-kun, how did I get here??" Sakura mumbled and Tobi looked down at her. HIs sharingan spinning.

"I remembered-I'll tell you later" Madara grumbled the last part and Sakura chuckled slightly dark. "No need, Ashi-kun. I remember it now..." Sakura said before she became confused again. Her eyes were flashing with lines. They soon stopped and glowed a black. The lines were purple and the lines were black. She let go of Madara and she walked over to the window. She put a hand on the window, but her hand just went through it. She stumbled slightly, but then she steadied herself. She closed her eyes, knowing full well the two men were staring at her, and she slowly lifted her arms into the air. Madara's eyes widened, and he slammed the door on Pein's face before he locked it. Pein was hitting the door when two shadows started to move. They formed clouds, before she summoned two dragons. Her and Madara hissed in pain.

They looked at their tattoos and the two dragons chuckled.

**"We see you have remembered a little bit of your past"** they said in unison. Pein, at the door, walked away grumbling angrily.

"Remembered our past? All I remembered was our names, and the tattoo's..." Sakura said and her face became and emotionless void. "And the massacre..." Sakura then finished and Madara unconsciously shuttered.

**"We understand. Allow us to fill in the rest."** they both said and Sakura and Madara looked at each other. Madara tore off his Akatsuki robe and the mask.

"Go on.." Madara spoke menicly and the two dragons looked at each other. The one of the left was black. It's eyes were that of the Sharingan. It was Madara's Sharingan. The one on the right was purple and it had Sakura's 'Rinnegan'. This one, was Sakura's.

Madara's steped forward slightly, **"You see, us dragons are guardians of the darkness. That's why mortals can't see us. To them, it is merely the darkness moving. But to you, you see all of us. That's why we tattooed ourselves to you. Your mother was a mortal, and as was your father and other family. You may not like to hear this but,"**

They both said the next sentence, **"We are your true parents. Your forms are black dragons. But, you may not access the dragon form, until you become at least one hundred years old. Your 100th birthday will the on the next full moon, Yami-chan. Then, 40 full moons later, Ashi-chan will be transformed. Even though, he will not be fully 100."** Sakura's dragon then stepped forward and she purred slightly as she touched her own head with Sakura's hand.**"And you two are very close to that age. Yami-chan is 99 and Ashi-chan is 92 years old. On the 100th birthday, you will turn into a dragon. Make sure to stay together while dragons, to. Otherwise, you will forever stay as dragons, like us. We made the mistake of being seperated from you, and now we are dragons. We have been together for about the whole 99 years of your life."** she then stepped back and Sakura and Madara looked at each other.

"Should we...trust them?" Sakura whispered and he thought about it. He bent down and Sakura bent down behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder so she could stay balanced. Madara didn't mind, though.

**"Of course you should trust us. But I wouldn't blame you. You both went into hybernation for about 50 years. Ashi-chan was the first to wake up. He merely slept for about 10 years. You, though, Yami-chan. You sleep over 3/4 of your life away. You slept about 79 years away. You need to learn to work together. You also need to stay close to each other at all times. Which means, Yami-chan, that you will have to stay here, in the Akatsuki with Ashi-kun. But, I think you should go and tell Konoha just what you've lear-"** Sakura interuppted her. "No, I will not go back." Sakura's eyes narrowed into slits and she clintched her fists, drawing blood. "That place..contains many many bad memories. I'm tired of that place. I..wish to stay away, as much as I can.." Sakura said and she bent down and she kneeled next to Madara.

**"You will be a missing-nin!"** Sakura's dragon yelled at her and Sakura looked down before she looked up. "My name means Darkness. I wish to follow my name meaning. If I have to, then I'll learn to control what I am, become one with what and who I truely am, and I'll destroy anything in my path" Sakura said and she stood up and she put her hand on her dragon. Her dragon meeped before it returned to tattoo form on her arm. Madara raised an eyebrow before he did the same thing as her.

"You..really are determained...Yami-Chan" Madara said and he smiled gently at her. She smiled back at him and she put a hand on the side of his face. He looked at her with a raised eye brow. She stepped forward and she put her head on his shoulder. He slowly, and unsurly, put his hand on the back of her head.

"I...am confused about all of this..." Sakura mumbled and Madara sighed. He put his cheek on the top of her head and he started to stroke her hair. She had her hands on his chest plates. He still has his red armor on.

"I am to, but we will figure it out. I promise you that, we will, Yami-chan.." Madara mumbled before he chuckled. "You know..I am about 70 years old humanly, but I never thought I'd be older then my elder sister..amusing" Madara chuckled out and Sakura giggled. "yeah, strange when you think about it. I'm merely 18 and my younger brother is 70 years old...man, your an old man" Sakura's face scrunched up and he laughed. "So..does that make me even older?" Sakura asked him and she lifted up her head with a confused look in her eyes. He smiled at her and laughed. "I guess that does make you older, Yami-chan" Madara said then he glanced at the door. Pein busted the door down. He saw Sakura lay the side of her head on his shoulder as she looked at him(Pein). He also saw Madara's hand on the back of Sakura's head.

"Uhhh.." Pein mumbled and he shifted uncomfortably. "Pein." Madara called and he looked at Pein. "I would like you to meet my elder sister" Madara said and Pein gaped. "E-Elder? But, your about 70 years old, and she's what, 17?!" Pein yelled and he closed the door, locked it, then stepped forward.

"I'm 18, Danshi_(Young Man)_" Sakura said and Madara snickered. "W-What!? I'm older then youuu!!" Pein yelled and he stepped Sakura to get a better look at her. Her face was emotionless and she had snake bites under her lips, like him own, a large dot in the middle of her nose, a platnuim left eye brow ring, and she had about six earrings on both ears. He took..a liking to this girl. Madara growled warningly at him and Sakura giggled and looked up at Madara with a smile. "So, that part is still there. I thought it was gone when I kill-" Madara put a finger over her mouth. His onyx eyes visably showed sadness.

"Please, don't talk about that. I was able to forget the family. Now, I just wish that it was gone again.....but, I would lose it a million more times if it ment for me to have my sister again." Madara said and Sakura smiled before her lips went into a straight line and she pulled away from Madara. Madara's arms dropped uselessly by his side and Sakura went to the window. She put her hands on the window.

"I think, I'm going to show Sasuke not to call others weak." Sakura growled and her eyes flashed again. "What do you mean, Yami-chan??" Madara asked and he walked up to her.

"He loved to call me weak when we gennin, but I now remember why I was 'weak'...I had sealed my chakra, my jutsu, and my powers after the massacre" Sakura said and she then started to slowly disappear in black clouds.

"I'm coming with you" Madara said and he got on his Akatuski robe and mask. Sakura stopped her disappearing and she looked at him confused and shocked. "W-What?" Sakura asked him slowly and he chuckled and patted the side of her face. "He already knows who I really am. When he killed Itachi, I was the one who told him about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. All you have to do is get him away from the village, and get him alone. I'll wait at the vally of death. I'd like to see my statue again..just to see how foolish Konoha truely is" Madara said darkly before he and Sakura disappeared. Pein had long gone disappeared. He was in his office.

**--**

Sakura reappeared in front of a Shuriken Sasuke had thrown. His eyes widened as he tried to grab it back. But, Sakura held up her hand and she caught with her thumb only. She stopped it, and it fell to the ground. "Come, Sasuke" Sakura said and she started to walk away. She didn't have a Akatsuki cloak, and she didn't know if she was ever going to get one, probably though.

Sasuke followed Sakura.

They stopped when they saw Tobi.

"Sasuke-kun. I see you followed nicely. Now tell me, why would you call my sister weak, when she could've easily smashed you with merely a finger" Madara's voice was dark. Sakura came up to him and she stood beside him. Her eyes flashed to her Rinnegan.

"What the- Your sister?? How can that be?? Aren't you, like, immort-" Sakura stopped him. "We both are. We just remebered why we are, to. For you see, Ashi-kun here is merely 92 years old, and I am 99 years old." Sakura said and Madara took off his mask. His bandages were still in his room at his base.

"W-What?? That's..impossible! Your a month younger then me! Which reminds me, my birthday is in two months" Sakura gasped at this and then she glanced at Madara's face. Her face went blank when he saw that his was to. "Well then, why don't we have a celebration" Sakura grunted in response and she croutched down. She placed her hand on the statue and slowly, she pulled out a sword. The sword had a black blade.

Sakura put the sword on her shoulder and her eyes went to plain black. "Hello, my old friend." Sakura said and she licked the tip of it. She looked at Madara to see that his eyes were slightly larger. "Welcome back, from the underworld." Sakura mumbled and she cut her hand on it. The sword glowed red before it turned into two blades on one hilt. Both were black blades. The second blade was covered in blood. Sakura's eyes flashed red and her eyes began to swirl until it formed the Mangenkyou Sharingan that Itachi had. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"B-But how do you have my brothers Mangenkyou? H-He gave it to me!" Sasuke yelled and he tried to charge, onto to get his arm cut by darkness. "What the" Sasuke mumbled and he held onto his arm.

"Be carful around me. I'm very..unstable" Sakura said then her eyes went blood red. She heard Madara take in a breathe. These are the same eyes that helped kill our family...

Sakura's sword spoke outloud, **"Aa, it feels good to see the real world."** Sasuke gaped at the swords. Sakura chuckled and she agreed, **"Yes, it does feel great. In fact, I've missed the smell of blood...it's..relaxing."** Sakura said darkly then she melted into darkness. Sasuke gaped when Madara disappeared to.

"Kai!" Sasuke yelled but nothing happened. Sakura's chuckle was heard from behind him. He slowly turned his head and he got the sight of his life. Sakura's true face. Her face was angelic. All her piercings were gone, the holes were gone, she had no piples, no zits, no make-up(only eye-liner), and best of all, it looked wonderful. Sasuke gaped at her face.

"Are you trying to make out with the air?" Sakura asked and then her other face came back. She glared at him, her piercings following her every movement. Sasuke watched as she plunged her katana into his stomach. He clutched and looked down at where his wound was. He gasped when she pulled out the sword. She diappeared and reappeared in front of him on the other statue with Madara.

She licked the top of the bloodied blade and then she shoved it into the statue. Where the sword went, it turned into a black shadow and the blade transformed into one, before it busted into black flames. Sakura and Madara 'whooshed' away with the black flames.

Sasuke was stunned. Sakura was...beautiful! And on top of that, she was strong, very very strong...

_'She, shall bear my children, and revive the Uchiha clan with me.'_ Sasuke thought with a arrogant smirk. _'And what I want, is what I get. And I want you, Sakura Haruno'_

**A/N Haha! I couldn't think of another way to end this chappie...Hehe. Yeah, I let out about every secret, but don't worry, oh no, I'm very good about this kind of stuff -chuckles darkly-. And trust me, I'm the best.**

**Ok, anyway. I Don't Own Naruto-chan.**

**Songs listened while writing this: Closer by Ne-Yo, One Step At A Time by Jorden Sparks, and many others. Hehe. Oh, and, I think I listened to Womanizer by Brittney Spears...if your boyfriend, or any guy for that matter, likes to flirt with girls, then walk up to him, slap him, and say. **

**"Womanizer **  
**Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer" **

**Then when he tries to talk say, **

**"Boy don't try to frut, cause that's just what you are, **

**Boy don't try to frut, cause that's just what you are." **

**Hehe..that'd be fun...xD Ok, anyway. Well, Ja Ne! Please, tell me what you think of this first chapter. If I get enough "I loved it!" or even "MAKE MORE NOW! DX" hehe. anyway, then I'll start, or finish, my next chapter. I wasn't really planning on adding this up, but, whatever. I want to see how suspencful I am. Would you all mind telling me that?? **

**Tell me it by rating my suspence from "1-20". Please, that would be very very appreciated. Anyway, Ja Ne!**

**/Takai\**

**-teh girl who is listening to teh song, Closer by Ne-Yo!!-**


	2. sobs

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


	3. Uggghh ANOTHER AN sorry

_**A/N Ok guys. I hate to say it, but this is, ONCE AGAIN, a A/N. Uhm. This story has been adopted by Echo Uchiha. He/She also adopted "Waga Tenshi" and "Life in a Twist" which I don't even have up anymore. Hmmm...-thinking- **_

_**Because of this, I have made a remake of this story. I just uploaded it, and it's called "Darkened Cherry" =) It's just a prologe right now, but I'm dead fuckin' tired and need some sleep...so I'll work on the next chappy when I wake up. So yeah. Enjoy. And sorry for all of the damn author notes. They get annoying for me to. -cries-**_

_**Uhm...yeah...I'll probably be deleting this story and Waga Tenshi pretty soon. I think I'll leave it up for a little while longer, so those of you who want to read this one, go and "author alert" Echo and just sit back and wait for it. She doesn't have it up yet.**_

_**I'm sure you noticed that I am not completely sure on Echo's gender. I'm sorry for this. -sweatdrop- I never bothered to ask...-sadface- If you're a man, sorry. If you're a female(which I think you are...O.o") then...well then my guess was right. :3 Uhm. Yeah. I just hope that you guys don't mind my deleting this story...sorry for this everyone...**_

_**Gomennasai, Mina-saaaan~ Ja Ne, Mina! :3**_

_**~/Takai-sama\~**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


End file.
